


Call Them Brothers

by calafax



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: A cat - Freeform, Bad Cooking, Family fun, HERE WE ARE AGAIN, i have so many things i should be doing instead of this but, nearly murdering your loved ones, vagabonds, yee ol au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calafax/pseuds/calafax
Summary: This is a little 1800's-ish au based on this drawing by the-pastel-rain on tumblr!!http://the-pastel-rain.tumblr.com/post/156432753755/i-got-a-tablet-i-found-in-the-closet-working-againI don't know how long it'll end up being but there are at least five more chapters in drafts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys this fic is going to be done for a little while (probably about a week or so) Rereading it i'm not super happy with it and i want a chance to edit it/fix some stuff otherwise there's gonna be some continuity issues. sorry for taking it down.. it should be back soon

Chapter 1/grist mill


	2. The Grist Mill

Chapter 2/grist mill


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3/ Attack!


	4. Find Your Fathers

chapter 4/find your fathers


	5. Cat's Cradle

chapter 5/cat's cradle


	6. Cat's Cradle: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys this fic is going to be done for a little while (probably about a week or so) Rereading it i'm not super happy with it and i want a chance to edit it/fix some stuff otherwise there's gonna be some continuity issues. sorry for taking it down.. it should be back soon

chapter 6/Cat's cradle, part two


End file.
